Marvel ImaginesOneshots 2
by typewriterradiant
Summary: Number Two...I think I'm just gonna post these one at a time. This one is Bucky.


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7bc7a3ad5eb1cca3bafb203620836448"There was nothing more perfect than waking up next to the love of your life. Well, it would have been even more perfect if you hadn't just crash landed in the middle of a HYDRA base./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c3c6b718c7621fc4d3ed609d1eebb949""Son of a bitch" you groan, injuries already healing, "Bucky, status report."/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5090b70ba4f1e2c32ff2f49b577fe521""Alive and well, may or may not be on top of you" your longtime friend replies. It was then you could feel his metal fingers brushing against your cheek. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f28254faf4bad7b30cb3364efb90dae3""Well, do you think you could maybe get off, this isn't exactly the best when you have a rapidly healing broken arm" he jumps up, gently lifting you off the ground by your waist. He doesn't put you down, however, and carries you out of the wreck bridal style. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="570723529b5e7e0811f6c1ff84173508""Doll if you wanted me to pay more attention to you, you could've just asked" he smirked and you couldn't help but blush. Bucky may have been one of the most deadly assassins ever, but he still flirted like he was a teenager. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f627e8a06a2a0fc63e935f7cb352e682""Can it, Barnes. We've gotta set up somewhere to stay, it looks like this place has been abandoned for awhile now" you suggest, dropping your legs towards the ground. He held on for a few more seconds before allowing you to walk on your own. Searching the building, you were able to find a few unaffected rooms and set up camp right away. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d491cb76ca0e770490b72a09857fedb2""How did we even crash?" you question, laying your head on his shoulder. He shrugged, placing his own on top of yours, "Beats me, a malfunction in one of the engines I guess." These were the moments that meant everything to you; just you and him being together. It didn't matter that nothing would happen because the small moments were enough. His sparkling blue eyes staring back into your (e/c) ones. The silence allowed you to be acutely aware of how he was breathing and how every time he swallowed his Adam's apple bobbed. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0f5b48b48c4c675670f53f68b11ddab""You know, we should probably call for the others to come and pick us up" he sighs, sitting up straighter. Your moment seemed to be over. Lifting your head, you stumble back through the wreckage and find the communicator shattered into pieces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0e436971e48bc0cde7391db5da0ee8d8""So much for a ride home" you mutter as you return to your friend, "It's busted. Let's just stay the night." His expression became uneasy and you couldn't help but feel bad. This was one of the many bases of his sworn enemies and he now had to spend the night. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="49f1f25c2ccf75dc15b586b2bb29314c""Hey, it'll be okay Buck, I'm here ya know" you tried your best to ease his worry. Even though he gave a small smile in response, there was still immense fear in his eyes. At times like these, there was nothing to do but let him breathe. You had found that when he was stressed, he would begin breathing differently and until it was back to normal, you knew leaving him alone was for the best. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="86fc5e7fc64c0d2a703f36a160f2227d""I'm gonna go for a walk" he was stiff as he stood, walking away as quickly as possible without running. Thirty minutes, that's what you would give him and if he wasn't back, you would go and look for him. Without Bucky there, it became extremely apparent how creepy the abandoned building was. The lack of light threw shadows across the walls and the silence was almost deafening. Without background noise, it seemed that there were footsteps all around you and voices whispering unheard things in your ears. Unable to take any more of this, you pull out your earbuds and dig around in your bag, finding your phone. The screen was cracked and would need to be replaced, but it was still usable. Slipping them in your ears, you hit play, leaning back into a wall and closing your eyes. You weren't sure how long it had been; a couple minutes, a few hours, but all too soon you felt a tap on your head. Pulling out one earbud, you glance up at the visibly relaxed assassin, "Have a good walk?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7280a9db279f4ff64363280f0e2346b1""Yeah, you could say that..." he still wasn't in a talking mood even after being on his own. Something was obviously wrong. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="62a2b108b56f3cca1f7123f784495db5""Alright Barnes, spill it" you tug on his sleeve, pulling yourself up and cornering him. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d7506bec3919c502a541d0f9ce67ea6""What're you talking about?" his feigned innocence was enough to make you laugh, considering your current situation. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fde31bd1756206e4a9947ae3fbe3b5a1""You know exactly what, now come on, I'm a big girl. I can take it" you were starting to get worried, he wasn't usually like this. This wasn't the fun, playful Bucky you were used to. Sure, you'd seen him at his worst, but this was different. It was almost as if he was nervous to be around you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13b9bc8c3284ecd9d675d87be1eabcc4""Alright," you could hear the strain in his voice, "we've known each other a long time, right?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="03db057268c02f81ccfb4427f3fa59eb""I'd say so" you agree, hoping you weren't staring too intensely into his eyes. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="739d83f8906b6d7ae9c0f8b48080def3""Well, you see, (Y/n)...ah screw it" he grabs your faces and crashes his lips onto yours. This was it, this was the only moment you needed for the rest of your life. You continue to kiss, switching positions as he pushes you against the wall, only coming up to breathe. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b18e88e4e2dd0195fb77b4660ffb1d3a""Doll, wanna be my girl?" he was blushing. You had made the ladykiller James Buchanan Barnes blush like a schoolgirl. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83466dd8e2608c3e495bf95d8ed54886""Hell yeah" he embraces you tightly and you can feel your heart swell. This was almost too perfect to be real. Still locked in an embrace, you feel something changing, something inside of you begins to hurt. It starts out like a pricking sensation but quickly turns into an unbearable pain that makes you cry out in agony. Bucky releases you and steps back but even as he does so, you can see him fading. He calls out to your but his entire body is dissipating, leaving his disembodied voice ringing in your ears./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5bcbd4fdff93f22e3e7c9229e74dc72c""Hit her with it again" a deep voice commands and you cry out again as something enters your flesh. Cracking open a tear filled eye, you watch as a man in all black plunges an electrically charged knife into your thigh. It all came crashing back. The plane had crashed but in the forest, not the base. You remembered fighting and getting captured, being thrown into a room before being hung on the ceiling from cuffs around your wrists. There was blood rolling down your arms from them being rubbed raw and you could feel all of your wounds already healing. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="846822fb3bc6d6df516e4c5c0b3a6f68""Now, Godly Light, I'll ask again. Where is the Winter Soldier? It is as simple as that. Answer and we will kill you quickly" the man smiles sadistically. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9893e5a36b015be5cca13f454c817ce9""Good luck with that, fella. Why don't you poke me with your toy again?" the last stab wound was already closed and you could feel the scar tissue shrinking. The man nods to the other and you were once again stabbed in the leg. Crying out, you feel yourself beginning to lose consciousness once again. You thought you could hear gunfire and screams, but you figured it was another dream world you were about to enter. Just before you shut your eyes, Bucky appeared in your line of vision./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a6ba7b735d5b3c4ffa58d4de5e008eac""Hey, doll. Let's get you outta here, yeah?" he was like an angel. Ripping off your cuffs, he caught you as you dropped to the ground, "Woah there, you still with me?"/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="feb3fdeec9f0865c5405302e3ad925f8""I missed you" you mumble into his chest, allowing yourself to be weak for once. Never had you been carried out, but it seemed like weeks since your body had been able to properly heal and it had taken its toll on you. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fc930e624c2d88ccb088db254bb05f18""Yeah I missed you too" he whispers, hugging you tighter into his chest. In minutes you had made it back to the jet and were flying back on autopilot. Bucky was currently assessing your injuries, nimbly running his human hand across your torn jeans and tired face. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2cbf1e08980fa0ab15808c8ae3303d9""You look like hell" he comments. You can't help but smile, this was real this time, even if your body was slowly putting itself back together. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2f77c94ee8c196599f4afa61c67bd468""Well, you're as handsome as ever, even with other people's blood on your face." He laughed deeply, running his fingers through your hair now. It was bliss. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6cde48f98ea09d9687627c6936ce34b2""You know, before we crashed I was gonna ask you something but never got the chance to" he mentions, taking his hand from your hair. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4a223693cefd2dca2c1f9c2ac5982666""And what would that be?" you question, sitting up slightly. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80591ddc1cf60de453efe66de62f9d71""Well, you see (Y/N), I was hoping...ah screw it" he gently placed his lips against yours and kissed you shyly. You responded immediately, deepening the kiss but breaking apart after a few more seconds./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6206e9e86e722eeb3e3fd20526396cb8""Is it really you this time?" you inquire, brushing your fingers across your lips./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf7ce99add801f4372f1f95272157d6e""You'd better believe it, doll" he grins before embracing you, leaving small kisses down your neck. /p


End file.
